elemental_guardians_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
King of the Elements Tournament
This Tournament is held in the District of Humanity. Each year, a group of beginners will test their abilities and skills. Requirements *You must be level 1 *You may have your Elemental Powers Rules *NO KILLING. KILLING IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED *If you are under 1/4 of your health you may forfeit *If you use a weapon you will be disqualified *Summoned Weapons are not useable. *If you lose all of your health, you lose the match. *You will have 2 days to show up for your match or you are disqualified. Special Prize The prize for winning the Tournament follows. *10 Tech Pieces *5 Steroid Pills *Syringe of your Choice *Gem of Power, of your choice. Participants You may put your name in the roster, so you can participate in the Tournament. #Mahjong #Lychnus Umbra * #Zane #Hans Storm * #Azar'zer * #Lance DeRais #Shinkai Kyo #Melissa Umbra I wish you all luck, and the KING OF THE ELEMENTS TOURNAMENT IS ACTIVE!!!!!!!!! Match 2 Round 1 Lynchnus Umbra VERSUS Melissa Umbra Lychnus Umbra *Element: Light *Level: 1 *Health: 100/120 *Luck: 10 *Agility: 20 *Elemental Skill: 14 *Physical Skill: 12 *Weapons Skill: 8 *Magic Skill: 15 *Elemental Energy: 4/20 *Stamina: 37/50 *Mana: 11/25 *Action Count: 5 Melissa Umbra *Element: Light *Level: 1 *Health: 12/90 *Luck: 10 *Agility: 18 *Elemental Skill: 14 *Physical Skill: 16 *Weapons Skill: 8 *Magic Skill: 18 *Elemental Energy: 4/20 *Stamina: 31/40 *Mana: 18/25 *Action Count: 5 The Battle *A coin was flipped Lychnus gets the first turn. *Lychnus looks at his sister from across the arena."Melissa, this will be a good test of what I can actually do.He uses Blinding Flash (-9 Agility, for 3 Actions) and then runs at her and punches her in the face once.he then leaps and does a spin kick, which misses, followed by a Magic Missile to finish his onslaught. "Hmm, try to dodge this." He runs quickly at her and spins in the air quicker than he anticpated and then at the last second, kicked at her mouth whitch she blocked."It's an honor to fight you by the way." He says as he lands gracefully. (43 Damage) *"Good attack Bro,but see this!" Melissa smirks as she says that. She then kicks Lychnus in the gut, which he blocks, away from her,she then shoots a Magic Missle at him, which he dodges. She then uses the Blinding Flash on him (-12, for 3 Actions),then punches him in the gut and jumping over him to behind him. And she went to kick him him the back of the head, but missed terribly, landing multiple feet away. (20 Damage) *Lychnus jumps back and coughs up blood."Heh, I've learned a lot from you.....but I won't give up that easily.Lychnus jumps and kicks her 2 times in the gut which both miss then spins and overhand strikes her but misses.He follows with a punch. He backflips and fires a magic missle which hits dead on. As he does this, he says"Heroes are made, not born" (35 damage) Match 3 Round 1 Shinkai Kyo VERSUS Zane Shinkai Kyo *Element: Dark *Level: 1 *Health: 150 *Luck: 14 *Agility: 12 *Elemental Skill: 10 *Physical Skill: 12 *Weapons Skill: 15 *Magic Skill: 5 *Elemental Energy: 50/50 *Stamina: 45/45 *Mana: 15/15 *Action Count: 4 Zane *Element: Fire *Level: 1 *Health: 150 *Luck: 9 *Agility: 10 *Elemental Skill: 12 *Physical Skill: 15 *Weapons Skill: 10 *Magic Skill: 10 *Elemental Energy: 35/35 *Stamina: 35/35 *Mana: 25/25 *Action Count: 4 The Battle